Incestuous Debauch
by Allegra.Jane.Alec
Summary: The Cullen's have a very open and incestuous sex life. When they move to forks they find a potential new member for the family's most enjoyable practices. Would Bella ever join? Rated M for Sex, Lesbianism, Homosexuality and of course Incest./AH and OOC.
1. Preface

_I honestly don't like Author's Notes but I considered it strictly necessary for this story. Be warned, this story contains lesbianism, homosexuality, incest and some kind of graphic sex scenes. If you are easily offended by any of these topics or are not mature enough to handle them, please abstain yourself from reading it. Well that's all! Hope there are some people out there who enjoy this twisted smuttiness as much as I have fun writing it! Reviews are of course always welcome, especially if you have some grammar and spelling corrections (which I absolutely love!). The more reviews I get, the quicker I write! _

* * *

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Incestuous Debauch**

_By M. Vuckets (Allegra.Jane.Alec)_

_Preface_

I knew there was a voice inside my head shouting at me. _Run!_ _Go Away! _But I just couldn't do it. There was something about this whole situation that was so enthralling, it scared me and paradoxically enough, allured to me even more.

All the adrenaline rush caused by the incestuous taboo called to me like a siren's song. I wanted him, I desired him to fuck me just as I saw him fuck the others. My thighs and legs were dripping wet just at the thought of his hard cock near me. _Run! Go Away! Go Away Now!_

I had achieved to remain virgin till today, but that was only because I hadn't met Edward Cullen and his family, that was for sure. After I'd been introduced to his family living style, all I could think of was Alice's pink and wet cunt, Rosalie's big and hard breasts, Esme's round and firm ass and Edward's, Emmett's, Jasper's and Carlisle's four erect, irresistible and delicious looking dicks. _Run! Go Away!_

It was too late for me now. I gently put the robe over the bed and headed outside, completely naked, towards the room where I could hear all the laughing and moaning coming from. _Run! Go Away!_ Too late now.


	2. Chapter 1 Initiation

_On with the first chapter. Sorry about the whole condom thing, but it was her first time and she needed to learn after all... Reviews make me happy and horny, which means I write faster...!_

* * *

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Incestuous Debauch**

_By M. Vuckets (Allegra.Jane.Alec)_

_Chapter 1 Initiation_

I hated moving. Hated it when Esme and Carlisle got married and hated it now. It didn't matter how big Esme promised my bedroom would be nor how beautiful our house is going to be, I just detested it.

I remembered the last time I had to move. Carlisle, my dad, and Esme had just gotten married. We all had to move to the three stories tall house my father bought: Me, my father and my twin brother Jasper and our new stepmother Esme with her three children Emmett, Edward and Alice.

My mother had died when I was ten and since then my father hadn't really dated anyone until he met Esme. She had divorced from his husband only a few years earlier and had full custody of her three kids, who conveniently enough, were contemporary with Jasper and me. Emmett was only a year older than us (Esme had given birth to him when she was only sixteen), Edward was the same age as Jasper and me and little Alice was a year younger.

She had been so innocent by then, only fourteen. She _formally_ joined the family almost a year after the wedding, when she was fifteen and Esme approved of her involvement to the family's most enjoyable practices. I smiled at the memory of how little naïve Alice became the women she was now. It had all started with a conversation we've had then, when we weren't as close as we are now, but then again there's some inexplicable bond that forms after certain girl on girl intimacy. We didn't have that back then.

_"Um, Rose?" Alice said timidly, popping the top of her head at the door of my bedroom. _

_"Yes?" I answered without bothering to look up from the magazine I was reading. _

_"Have you seen my mom?" she asked, hesitating again._

_"I _think_ she went grocery shopping…" I trailed off. Sure, if by 'grocery shopping' you understood buying sensual lingerie for my father's pleasure. _

_"Oh, okay…" she said, resigned. Her tone made me take my eyes away from the magazine and look at her. Alice was always so happy, clearly something wasn't right. _

_"Did you need something?" I asked curious. _

_"Um, no. I just wanted to talk to her…" she turned around to leave before I caught her wrist and pulled her inside my room, closing the door. _

_"Come on, Alice. When Esme's not home I'm the next female parental authority and I'd love to help you." I smiled trying to be persuasive as Alice's attitude was very intriguing. She had been very happy when we got home from school and since we were the only ones in the house besides my father, I knew that if something had happened it was related to him._

_"Well…" she said sitting in the bed next to me, looking at my white quilt all the time while she spoke. "I was downstairs watching television and Carlisle came to sit next to me. Everything was fine until he started telling me how he loved my legs and began caressing my thighs…" she whispered, the last part almost inaudible. _

_"Oh, don't worry," I said calmly. "That's what he does when he wants to sleep with a woman. I still remember the first time he did that to me." I smiled at the memory. _

_"He… you… _what_?" she said, shaking her head and looking puzzled. _

_I chuckled at her reaction. "The first time I had sex with my father I was fourteen. I'd just broken up with my first boyfriend and since he knew I was no longer a virgin, he finally decided to let me know he desired me."_

_Alice looked like she was going to faint. "You've had sex with Carlisle?"_

_"Yes," I answered calmly._

_She was looking at my eyes, trying to decipher some hint of humor in them, attempting to discover a non-existing joke. After a pause, she swallowed. _

_"Does my mother know about this?" _

_"Yes," I answered smiling "Actually, she has seen us at it," I said remembering Esme's face the night I met her, the night my father had brought her over to meet Jasper and me. "She had quite a pleasurable time…" I laughed, enjoying the musical sound coming from my mouth. _

_She was speechless. I was now relieved we could finally tell Alice everything. Esme had been very specific about not wanting Alice involved in our little games before she was fifteen and able to comprehend what she would be getting into. Alice's fifteenth birthday had been the most expected event since the wedding and it had finally happened two weeks before our little chat. Only the night before we had decided to let Alice in on everything, and that had to be soon. I was so delighted to be the one to tell her, my little sister's face was absolutely priceless. _

_"You know, Alice…" I said while caressing her cheek with the back of my hand, happy at the thought that had just crossed my mind. "If you lose your virginity to my father maybe Jasper would finally pay attention to you." _

_"What?" she said, coming out of her reverie. _

_"Jasper has this rule about not sleeping with virgins. So if you weren't a virgin anymore he would probably be interested in you."_

_My brother really hated virgins and had never fucked one in his entire life, didn't honestly know why. I thought this was proper motivation for Alice since she had been absolutely crazy about my brother from the moment she met him, although his intentions were clearly not as decent as hers. _

_ "Even if that were true, it would still be wrong. Our parents would never approve," she said more to herself than me. _

_"Oh, Alice," I said dramatically. "Certainly you have noticed Emmett and me."_

_"Of course I have…" she said absentmindedly. _

_"Well, our parents have too," I said staring at my recently polished nails, looking bored. _

_"Really? What did they say?" she asked more interested in the gossip now._

_"They didn't mind at all. There's so much you need to know but I'd rather our parents tell you the rest…" I said, taking the magazine to my lap again while listening to the car outside park. "I think your mother's home now." I smiled returning my attention to the article I was reading before Alice's interruption. She then stood up from the bed and left the room. _

The weekend that followed was Alice's initiation. _I went to the living room to watch the show and found Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Esme already there. My brother and Emmett were each sitting at opposite sides of the couch, leaving the center for me. Edward was comfortably located in a chair beside the sofa, Esme standing right behind him, her hands on his shoulders. _

_The huge television was set up and I could see in the screen our parent's room in the four rectangular boxes showing the angles from the four different cameras. The first one was exactly on the ceiling over the king size bed, not one single wrinkle over the pure white blankets. The other three cameras were located on the ceiling too, on three different corners, one directed to the door and the rest pointing at the bed. _

_I sat down between Jasper and Emmett and crossed my legs, waiting for something to happen. After a few minutes, the door of my father and Esme's room opened and a very excited Carlisle entered with little Alice glued to his lips. They were kissing passionately, their tongues moving so fiercely from mouth to mouth that they were visible to us. At my side, Jasper moved uncomfortably. I looked at him and couldn't help but notice the prominent bulge between his legs. _

_On the screen, my father's hands were rolling up and down on Alice's back while her arms hung on his neck. He then pushed her to the bed and landed on top of her, never breaking the kiss. So fast that it was all a blur, Alice was left wearing nothing but a white bra and panties with little pink hearts. _How appropriate_ I thought sarcastically. Her long straight hair hung over her shoulder and the top of her recently exposed supple breasts. I had to admit the girl had a really cute body. _

_Next to me Jasper had started to rub his crotch over his pants. That boy wasn't going to last long, he had wanted Alice since the first time he had seen her on a bikini. I turned my head back to the television and saw my father hovering over Alice's little body, her hands linked around his neck, their lips sweetly linked. _

_He then sat next to Alice and unbuttoned his shirt, slowly sliding it off his chest and arms. With a quick movement he tossed it over his shoulder, the fabric landing noiselessly on the floor. His hands continued to his belt and then the zipper of his pants. _Alice is slow_ I thought as she didn't attempt to help him undress, she just lay there, her eyes never leaving my father's moving hands. He stood up and let his pants slide off to the floor and then he kicked them aside with a swift move. He removed his shoes and socks hastily and sat on the bed next to Alice, wearing only very tight white boxers. _

_My father started caressing Alice's thighs, moving slowly closer to her panties. He leaned over her and started kissing her again, his hands trailing down her shoulders and behind her back until her bra became loose. He slid the straps down her arms and tossed the undergarment aside setting my little sister's breasts free for all of us to see. _

_At my side, Jasper's hand movements became even faster. Alice had round medium-sized breasts topped with erect rosy nipples. My father, never breaking the kiss, cupped her breasts and pinched her left nipple softly, her chest moving up and down from her difficult breathing. His hands moved over to her abdomen and lingered there for a moment, making soothing circular movements and playing absentmindedly with her bellybutton. Reaching her lower abdomen, he slid two fingers under her panties at each side of her hip and started pulling them off slowly. When he reached her knees, he broke the kiss and continued taking Alice's panties off and putting them aside. _

_Jasper groaned and I focused on the rectangle that showed the camera above the bed and saw why. Alice's pussy was completely hairless. _Since when did Alice shave?_ Luckily I didn't have to ask because my twin brother voiced my question. _

_"Did you tell Alice to shave, Esme?" he asked trying to sound uninterested and failing entirely. _

_"No," she answered laughing lightly. "She said she wanted to… although I think she decided to wax..." _

_Jasper groaned again. On the screen I could see my father place a gentle touch over Alice's cunt and she shivered. This seemed like too much for my brother because he hastily unfastened his belt, undid his zipper and took his fully erect dick on his hand, stroking it firmly. His dick was very similar to my father's, only a little shorter. It was long and slim with a bulbous head. Edward's was a little bit bigger than Jasper's but overall very similar. Emmett's cock was, of course, my favorite and different from the others. It wasn't as long but much more thick and with several protuberant veins that added an extra sensation whenever I had it inside of me. _

_At this I remembered my other companions and looked to my left to find Emmett and Edward rubbing their crotches over their pants and Esme rolling her hands up and down over Edward's chest, her lips next to her son's ears. _

_My father took off his boxers to reveal a very hard looking cock which Alice couldn't get her eyes off. He stretched his hand to open the drawer of his bedside table and removed a condom from inside. He then handed it to Alice. _

_"Rule number one: Always use protection," he grinned at her and with one hand encouraged her to open the shiny package. _

_She removed her gaze from my father's dick and looked at him straight in the eyes before speaking. _

_"Um… I've never used one of these before… I don't know how to…" She blushed. _

_"Oh, don't worry. I'll teach you," he said while stroking her cheek with the back of his right hand and touching himself with the other._

_"After you check the expiration date and are certain the package is uncorrupted, you open it carefully," my father said, helping Alice sit down and encouraging her to open the wrapping. _

_She did as she was told and then held the little circular rubber prophylactic in her hand. Next to me, Jasper was stroking his cock more fiercely and I decided my brother needed some help. Gently and slowly I placed my right hand over his thigh and glided it until I reached his dick. He automatically let go of his hold and gave me full access to his hard shaft, his head falling backwards over the back of the sofa._

_I moved my confident hand from the base to tip and sensed it was pretty dry, so I licked the palm of my left hand and placed it over his cock, rubbing it slowly. I licked my other hand and did the same while increasing tempo until I reached a comfortable rhythm. My brother's dick was soft and rigid under my touch. My father's voice caught my attention back to the screen, never stopping my stroking. _

_ "Now roll the edges tenderly to see which side is the inside," he said, still rubbing his cock with his left hand and caressing Alice's thigh with the other. She rolled the edges of the condom between her thumbs and forefingers and slowly the tip became visible._

_"Good," he smiled. "Now hold the tip firmly and position it over the head."_

_Alice's cheeks became an intense crimson color as she flexed her hand and grabbed my father's cock between her timid hands. She hesitantly put the condom over the tip and pulled it down his shaft until she reached the base. _

_He mischievously smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her again, slowly pushing her back on the bed. He gently separated Alice's legs and positioned himself in between. I could feel in my hand Jasper's pre-cum and that made me realize who wet I was, my red panties soaked with my own juices. I was pretty surprised of how aroused I was by my father's and Alice's little foreplay. _

_ My father broke the kiss and placed his dick at Alice's entrance. Her breasts moved up and down agitatedly, her whole body tensed from stress. _

_"Are you nervous baby?" he whispered in his most fatherly voice. She just nodded in response, her eyes never leaving his. _

_Suddenly I felt my brother's hands on mine, urging me to move them faster and stroke him harder. I glided one hand down and started caressing his testicles as well. He moaned softly and focused his attention on the screen again. _

_"Would you want your mother to be here with you?" he asked. I looked over to where Edward was seated with his dick in his hands and saw that Esme was no longer there. Surely she and my father had already arranged this. Alice nodded again and then both of them turned towards the door when they heard a knock. _

_ "Who is it?" he asked softly. _

_"It's me, honey," excitement leaking through Esme's voice. _

_My father looked at Alice and after seeing her reassuring smile said "Come on in" before turning his head to meet his wife. _

_Esme entered the room and closed the door behind her. She smiled at the sight of her husband about to penetrate her daughter's virginal pussy and hurried to sit at Alice's side before pressing her lips to her daughter's in a very ardent kiss. She then slid her hand down my little sister's stomach and started rubbing her very swollen pussy lips while placing slight swift kisses on Alice's stiff nipples. _

_My father took Alice's soft moans as a signal and positioned himself at her entrance, gently pushing the tip of his very rigid cock inside. Underneath her mother, Alice moved uncomfortably and tried to pull back from my father's prick. Esme put more weight over her daughter while my father pushed even more. _

_"Mmm… it hurts!" Alice complained, trying to get away from Esme's hold. "Take it out!"_

_My father looked at Esme and she motioned him to continue. On the portion of the screen that belonged to the camera over the bed we could see Alice's pussy lips being separated as my father's cock entered her even more and Esme's fingers lingering over my sister's clit. _

_"Oh, fuck!" Jasper moaned next to me, his pre-cum coming harder now. As I was kneeling on the couch over him, I hadn't seen for a while what Emmett was doing at my other side until I felt two big hands grabbing me by the hips under my skirt and rolling my wet red panties off my legs. I abandoned my current task, which Jasper took over immediately, and turned around to find Emmett grinning at me, his left hand over his dick and his right hand holding my recently attained panties. _

_I placed the fingers from my right hand around his thick cock, feeling the textured veins I loved so much and leaned over him to kiss him on the mouth, his hot breath and tongue slipping inside my lips. _

_"Sorry I neglected you, baby," I whispered over his lips._

_"Don't' worry," he said smiling. "I think Jasper needs it more than I do right now."I smiled back. "But…" he trailed off. "Promise me you'll make it up to me after this," he continued saying while grabbing my ass tightly. I kissed him again and turned to face my brother once more. _

_I resumed my handjob and by the time I paid attention to the screen again I saw my father fucking Alice hard, her breasts bouncing up and down from each thrust and sweet little moans leaving her mouth. _

_After a few minutes of dedicated delicate strokes to my brother's sensitive head, his groans joined Alice's, arousing me more. Now that I didn't have underwear I could feel my own warm juices rolling down my legs and ass. _

_"Oh, shit! Oh, fuck!"Jasper groaned, his eyes focused on the screen. _

_"Mmmm…. Oh my god! Yeah…. Oooh…" Alice's moans got more intense every second. _

_Soon, my brother couldn't hold on anymore and with a final "Oh, Fuck!" he came in my hands, his burning cum dripping down my fingers, over his pants and the sofa. I flexed my tongue out of my mouth and licked my fingers, devouring my brother's salty juice. I also tongued his dick clean while watching the unmistakably signs of Alice reaching her first-ever orgasm, her back arched forward and her strident moans to prove it. Esme kept fingering her while kissing my father avidly. After a pause, he detached himself from inside Alice and Esme removed the condom swiftly, revealing a still hard-looking cock. I could hear Emmett's and Edward's groans from behind me. _

_When my little sister caught her breath again, she sat up and looked over at her mother and my father kissing, their tongues moving ferociously from one mouth to another. When they noticed Alice's movement, they broke the kiss and smiled at her. _

_"Would you like to suck Carlisle's dick, dear?" she said as she noticed Alice couldn't take her eyes off my father's still rigid prick. _

_In my hand I could feel jasper getting hard again, surely at the prospect of Alice sucking some cock. On the screen, my sister nodded timidly and mover herself forward to my father, kneeling slightly. She then pulled her tongue out of her mouth and placed a quick lick over his bulbous head. I did the same to my brother's tip and he groaned loudly. After a few several licks, she put the whole inside her head and my father moaned softly. _

_"Careful with the teeth, dear," Esme said sweetly to her daughter. _

_Alice nodded and started pumping my father's dick inside her mouth and I imitated her every movement, trying to make Jasper think _she_ was the one going down on him. I could feel Jasper's cock filling my mouth and part of my throat, my tongue swirling around it to increase his pleasure. Alice could only take half of my father's length inside her petite mouth but I knew better and relaxed my throat, allowing my brother's entire shaft to enter me until my lips met his shaved lower abdomen and testicles. _

_"Fuck… that's good," Jasper gasped and I smiled internally. I loved it when someone was enjoying so much pleasure because of me. _

_I knew my father was basking in Alice's blushing face with his cock in her mouth as much as Jasper and soon he started groaning and thrusting harder. _

_"Mmmm… Alice I'm going to cum in your mouth! Argghhh!" my father moaned and after a few minutes he withdrew his dick from my sister's mouth, his sticky load spurting over her lips, her rosy cheeks and firm breasts. _

_She passed her tongue over his lower lip and swallowed my father's cum. That sight sent my brother over the edge and I could now taste his sultry seed on my tongue. I swallowed all of it while I saw Esme lick the rest of her husband's cum of Alice's cheeks and breasts. _

_"Did you like it, baby?" my father asked Alice as he stroked her cheek lovingly._

_She nodded vigorously while placing her arms around his neck and leaning over to kiss him. They soon ended the kiss as they heard Esme speak. _

_"Honey, don't you want to fuck her in the ass too?" she said teasingly while placing a hand on each of their thighs. _

_Alice blinked several times, color draining from her face. My father laughed at her reaction. At my side I could feel Jasper stiffen. _Of course_ I thought. Jasper may hate virgins but virgin asses he couldn't resist and I was pretty sure my father had already promised him he would let Alice's ass untouched for him. _

_"I think our little Alice has had enough for today, haven't you?" he asked my little sister sweetly. She answered with a timid "Yes." Jasper relaxed at my side. _

_At that I had finished licking him, so he put his now flaccid cock inside his boxers and zipped up his pants. He then cleaned a drop of cum I hadn't reached at the corner of my mouth with his thumb and leaned forward to give me a sweet peck on the lips. _

_"Thank you, sis," he said smiling and then he stood up and left the room. Before I could even catch my breath again I was suddenly laying on my back over the couch, Emmett on top of me, kissing me hard. His hot arms trailed roughly up my legs and inside my thighs, rubbing my very wet and throbbing cunt. He separated his lips from mine and smiled mischievously._

_"Now is _my_ turn," he whispered in my left ear and lifted me bridal style. _

_On the screen I saw Alice moving over to the chair next to the bed, her legs awkwardly spread as she couldn't close them. Esme was talking her clothes off and saying to her daughter "Now watch and learn, dear," while my father took another condom from the drawer. The last thing I saw was Edward sitting in the middle of the sofa, his pants and boxers over the floor. _

It had been two years since then. Emmett was now nineteen and had recently graduated from high school. He had been accepted to Dartmouth but since we were now moving to Forks, Washington, he decided to go to Seattle instead, only a two hour drive away. Emmett was a really familiar kind of person. Edward, Jasper and I were now seniors and Alice was a junior.

Obviously I didn't want to move on our senior year, not because of the hundreds of friends we didn't have but because we had somehow settled here and my teachers really seemed willing enough to help me pass without much effort on my part. It was sure to be awkward in the new school, everybody gossiping about the mysterious Cullen kids. This was going to be a gauche year.


	3. Chapter 2 Birthday

_On with the second chapter! I know some of you have been dying to read it and I had promised to post it like two days ago but I just kept writing and writing and didn't feel closure until this very moment. Please, please, if you like my story take your time and review even if it's just to urge me to update soon!_

_PS: 10,122 words!_

* * *

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Incestuous Debauch**

_By M. Vuckets (Allegra.Jane.Alec)_

_Chapter 2 Birthday_

It wasn't until my mother married Carlisle that I started enjoying my birthdays. Until then, that day's eve had been spent by my siblings and me remembering how our parents' marriage had ended on a terrible and similar June evening.

But now my birthday was without a doubt one of the most glorious days of the year, for _me_ at least. And this year I was finally turning eighteen, so surely this occurrence would grant me some pleasurable treats from my family. I was highly optimistic at the prospects of this day's result in my pursue to get a birthday present I had longed so much for the last two years that petitioning for it had practically become a tradition. That is besides the Aston Martin V12 Vanquish I had asked for over three months ago.

But surely the most anticipated gift, the object of my fervent desire could be described in one word: _Alice_. After two years of her being an active part of our family's sex life, I had never fucked my little sister. In fact, I was the only one in the family (both male and female) that hadn't yet taken a sip from that devil's cup. And so every year I asked for the same present and every year she ignored my request.

I had once asked her why I was the only one she didn't want to be with. After that particular conversation I was even more anxious, if that were feasible, to get in Alice's pants. _We were sitting in the living room futon in front of the television, the house completely deserted except for us. She was skipping through channels, never leaving one for more than twenty seconds, her legs crossed Indian style beneath her body. I really wasn't looking at the television or her, my eyelids barely closed and my hands stretched behind my head. _

_Suddenly a moan made me open my eyes. At first I thought it had come from Alice, but when I focused on the image on the screen I realized she was watching a porn channel, two women kissing passionately while caressing each other's arms and necks. I turned my head to look at my sister, one of my eyebrows raised. She just shrugged, grinned at me and then rested her back on the sofa, getting comfortable. _

_I was abruptly aroused by the fact that my little sister was watching porn a few inches away from me. I felt a commanding urge to touch her and after battling with myself for a couple minutes, the whimpering sounds coming from the television vibrating in my ears, I extended my left hand and gently placed it on Alice's thigh, right below from where her white shorts ended. _

_I started caressing her thigh gently, my fingertips sliding through her smooth warm skin. I turned my body swiftly to look at her and saw she had her eyes closed, her head slightly tilted to her right side, a wide smile spread on her face. I stretched my right hand and with a slow movement, moved a few strands of her long straight hair behind her back and placed my hand at the nape of her neck, soothingly caressing her cheek with my thumb in deliberate circular movements. _

_She opened her brown eyes and looked straight to mine, smiling even wider. I leaned over her and stopped a few inches away from her face. I hesitated for a moment but she didn't move away from me, so I continued my advance and crushed my lips to hers. Alice's mouth was soft and warm against mine. At first she didn't open her lips to me, our mouths sweetly pressing against each other, her hot delicious breath leaking through her tight lips._

_I started moving my left hand up her thigh and stomach until I reached her waist. I roughly pulled her body close to mine and leaned forward with all my weight. Soon we were both laying on the sofa, me between her legs and over her petite torso. My right hand trailed down her shoulder, over her perky breasts and abdomen to her waist, where I slipped it under her blouse. My left hand kept caressing her leg all the way up to her ass, my blood and adrenaline running vigorously through my veins and concentrating on my heating crotch. _

_As my hand slithered between her smooth skin and her blouse, my sister's lips parted for me and the tip of her moist tongue touched my upper lip swiftly. I traced her lower lip with my tongue and felt an electric current when hers slipped out of her mouth to massage mine. My hands had started pulling her blouse upwards, leaving her flat belly completely exposed to my mercy. _

_I pushed my tongue inside her mouth and now I could really taste her, the warmth of her favorite watermelon gum flavor invading me completely. The throbbing in my crotch got intensified every second as her little hands moved up and down my chest over my shirt. But as soon as my hands reached the sides of her breasts and attempted to pull her blouse further up, her tongue stopped all movement and she tilted her head to the right, departing my lips from her. _

_"Edward…" she whispered in my ear, pressing the palms of her hands against my chest. _

_I moved my lips to her neck, delivering soft gentle kisses and marking my way down her agitated chest. My very much swollen crotch was now next to her inner thigh and I couldn't help but rub it against her upper leg. Her breathing was ragged as she tried unsuccessfully to sit down straight again. _

_"Edward…" she gasped more loudly, pressing with more force to lift my weight from over her. _

_I knew there were no means in which I couldn't refuse her evident resistance, nor in which I could persuade her again into continuing. I lifted some part of my weight from Alice, pressed my forehead to hers and closed my eyes. I tried to slow my breathing, counting mentally to ten and attempting to alleviate the painful agonizing of my restrained cock._

_I slowly opened my eyes to find an alarmed-looking Alice, her brown eyes intently scorching every inch of my face. I sighed and moved to a sitting position right next to her, my elbows resting on my knees, my thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of my nose. I sensed my little sister accommodating herself on the sofa again. I could hear her agitated breaths, the increasing moans from the women on the television on the background. _

_"Alice, I-" I started saying with my eyes still closed before she cut me off while she placed her soft hand in my thigh, perilously close to my aching erection. _

_"It's fine, Edward," she said moving her hand up and down my thigh. "I'll just go finish my homework."_

_I opened my eyes and automatically grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to the sofa from which she had just stood up. Alice sighed resigned as her back hit the sofa again, crossing her arms in front of her chest. _

_"No," I protested urgently. "We need to talk about this."_

_"Seriously Edward-" she said rolling her eyes and attempting to stand up before I interrupted her. _

_"Fine, then. Just one question, okay?" I asked annoyed. _

_"Okay, but I get to ask you one too," she stated exasperated as well. I just agreed by nodding. _

_"Why won't you have sex with me?" I asked after a pause, looking directly at her brown large eyes. _

_He just shrugged. "You're my brother, Edward."_

_"I didn't get the memo saying Emmett is adopted. I guess that explains so much…" I said sarcastically. She chuckled softly. _

_"I didn't mean it like that. It's just that you and I are so much closer, you're my best friend and… I don't want our relationship to be spoiled over this…" she whispered, moving her hand between the two of us. _

_"Why would this affect-" I started complaining before she cut me off, looking away from me. _

_"Remember what happened between you and Rose. You didn't speak to each other for a month and it has never been the same since…" she whispered nervously. She knew better than anyone that I didn't like to address this particular issue. _

_"I don't need reminders," I said coldly. "Besides, if _that's_ you're worrying about-"_

_"It's not about _that_…" she said shaking her head calmly, removing her eyes from the television and looking back at me. "I don't want to lose you, it's not a risk worth taking," she stated simply while caressing my cheek with her delicate hand, implying the subject was closed. _

_I shook my head, irritated by her absurd reasoning. Couldn't we have both, magnificent sex and a great friendly relationship? Alice trailed her hand down my neck and chest until she reached my leg, where she placed it gently. In the background I could hear the whimpers and panting coming from the television. After the discussion my blood flow had begun to slow and my erection was thankfully dissipating. _

_"Can I ask my question now?" she asked in her most sweet voice. _

_"Sure," I answered while moving from my crouching position and resting my back on the sofa, my head falling backwards and my eyes closed. _

_"Do you masturbate thinking of me?" she inquired seductively, her hand over my thigh moving slightly. _

_My cock began twitching again and I opened my eyes, surprised by her question. She just grinned at me and moved her body closer to mine, stretching her neck so that her mouth was inches away from my right ear. _

_"Do you?" she pressed, her warm breath tickling my ear and neck. _

_I grabbed her waist roughly with my both hands and sat her on my lap, her derrière pressing against my swollen crotch. I placed my right hand behind her neck and brought her face closer to mine, our lips only inches away and our eyes looking straight at each other. Her lips were barely parted and I could feel her breath entering my mouth now, her inhalations ragged. _

_"Yes," I answered honestly, brushing my lips to hers softly. She put her hands around my neck, swaying her hips against me, my heating cock rubbing against her bottom. _

_"What do you fantasize about?" she whispered, her voice sensual._

_I moved my head to the side and caressed her jaw line with the tip of my nose, reaching her neck. I pressed my lips softly twice before letting my tongue lick her exposed skin. My pants were painfully small for my now fully erect dick, the friction between her ass and my crotch not nearly enough to subdue the ache. _

_"Me… fucking… your… little… wet… pink… pussy… hard…" I replied between kisses and licks all the way down her throat to her breasts. She moaned, my hands moving up and down her stomach and lightly touching the sides of her breasts. I was curious now by her question, she seemed determined to close the subject at her attempt to go study. _

_"Do _you_ masturbate thinking about me?" I asked after licking the skin over her cleavage. _

_"Uh huh," she answered between breaths. "I think about your large cock deep inside my ass…" she whimpered and shivered, sending an electric current straight to my shaft. _

_I couldn't take any more; I needed to fuck her right there and then. I hastily moved my hands to the front of her shorts and managed to undo the first button when I heard the steps and the voices over the screams of the women climaxing on the television._

_"Alice?" Jaspers voice asked tentatively, coming from the garage. _

_"Coming!" she answered loudly, hopping from my lap and buttoning her shorts. _

_"No no no no…" I complained grabbing her wrist and turning her around, bringing her back to me. She giggled and handed me the remote. _

_"Have fun…" she said pointing to the television with her head. _

_My mouth fell open as I watched Alice walk slowly to Jasper, who was now standing by the door. She took his hand and started pulling him towards the stairs. He gave me an apologetic look and shrugged, following my little sister. Soon Emmett and Rosalie appeared at the door, curious about the moaning no doubt. Rosalie looked from the television to me and to my evident erection twice before raising an eyebrow and shaking her head. _

_"You _really_ need a girl, Edward," she said contemptuously before leaving the room, her head held up high. _

_Emmett came to sit at my side, spreading his arms behind his head and relaxing his legs. He glanced at the two women fucking each other with a double-headed dildo, their asses pounding against each other's, and turned to look at me, a wide smile plastered on his face. _

_"Nice," he said taking the remote and turning up the volume, rubbing her now growing crotch softly. _

That day I had to masturbate twice before I could think straight again. But this year was going to be my triumph over the little teasing pixie. We've had dinner about two hours earlier and I was laying on my black leather sofa, looking at the rain pouring outside through the wall-sized window. As I reminisced how Alice had teased me to one of the most painful and lasting erections I'd ever had, I heard a soft knocking coming from the door.

"Yes?" I asked without standing up.

"It's me, honey," my mother's gentle voice echoing from behind the door.

"Come in," I said while accommodating myself into a more proper sitting position.

My mother timidly opened the door and stood still, looking at me with loving eyes. Her hair was femininely arranged in a ponytail, the long dark brown strands falling down her back. Her tight white blouse had the upper button unfastened and her black skirt covered her legs right below her knees. I've always liked my mother's legs, especially when they were strapping me around the waist. I hadn't been with her for more than three years, ever since she married Carlisle. She was happy now and that's all that really had importance to me.

Esme smiled at me and I grinned back. She walked slowly towards me, her heels tapping against the wooden floor with every step she took. My mother sat down next to me and stroked my hair gently.

"I'm sorry you don't have a girlfriend to spend your birthday with this year. You had a lot of fun with Tanya a year ago," she said smiling. Sure, she remembered Tanya and I never left my bedroom during the entire day.

"It's fine, mom. Spending my birthday with my family is a good change," I said taking her left hand and interlinking our fingers.

"Carlisle's just arrived from work and we want to show you your gift before we leave for dinner," she told me while standing up and pulling me by the hand. "You will love it!"

"Fine," I feigned disinterest and let her drag me all the way to the new garage.

Carlisle was waiting for us, his back resting on his black Mercedes and his arms crossed in front of his chest, his white doctor robe folded and hanging on his right arm while his medical case rested over the roof of the car. He smiled when he saw us approaching and came forward to hug me tightly, our chests pressed strongly against each other.

"Happy birthday son," he whispered in my ear and patted my back. "I'm sorry I had to leave early this morning."

"Thank you, dad," I said quietly. I had started calling him dad six months after the wedding, when he convinced me he'd make my mother the most content woman in the world.

He then let me go and moved forward the car covered with the white cloth, a giant red lace bow over the hood. He turned around to face my mother and me, smiling. He stretched his hand in front of him, directing it to my mother, urging her to join him.

"Would you mind doing the honors, honey?" he asked her, flashing his white teeth at us.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me near the car where she swiftly removed the cloth in one rapid movement, revealing a beautiful black Vanquish. The design was impeccable, the line enhancing the impressive aerodynamic vehicle, the dark paint sparkling magnificently under the garage lights.

I moved forward to the car and brushed my fingertips softly along the smooth paint over the hood. I loved my Volvo but there was a feeling about getting a new car that is just indescribable, an implicit thrilling emotion building up inside until you take it for the first ride.

"Thank you," I said trying to hide my excitement.

"We'll leave you to it," Carlisle said smiling, pointing to the car with his right hand.

He came closer to me and placed his hand at the nape of my neck. He leaned forward slowly and pressed his lips to mine, the tip of his tongue slipping out of his mouth and brushing my lower lip tenderly. I could feel his cool breath inside my mouth, taste the minty savor on my tongue.

"Happy birthday again," he said releasing me of his hold.

My mother giggled quietly and moved forward to give a peck on the lips too, her lip gloss sticking our lips for the briefest of moments. She stroked my cheek lovingly and moved her head next to mine.

"We love you," she whispered sweetly in my ear. "Be ready dear, we're leaving for dinner at six."

She walked away from me towards Carlisle who was now standing by the door. He put his left hand around my mother's waist and glanced one last time in my direction, smiling, before leaving me alone in the garage.

Before I could continue staring at my newest acquisition, Rosalie's slim figure presented itself at the door, her arms crossed in front of her voluminous chest, her cleavage more pronounced than usual on her white striped shirt. Her hips were swayed to her right, resting at the door frame. Her legs were completely stranded by her tight blue skirt that ended a couple inches over her knees and a few inches away from her heeled black boots.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she said in her exasperating melodious voice, admiring my new car.

"Yes," I answered while turning around to look at my car again.

She walked towards me, her arms still crossed in front of her. At my side I could feel her shiver as she didn't wear a sweater. Clearly the women in the house were having a difficult time adjusting to the weather at this new inconsequential town.

"Would you like to see mine and Emmett's gift?" she inquired nonchalantly.

"Shouldn't Emmett be present too?" I asked wondering why my elder brother wasn't home for my birthday.

"No, he had class today so we're meeting him at the restaurant tonight in Seattle," she answered simply.

"Oh, fine then. Show me," I said attempting to hide my curiosity.

"We bought oversize Brembo brakes and 20-inch forged alloy wheels for your new car," she said matter-of-factly. "I also played a little with your engine. You don't mind, do you?" Rosalie asked innocently.

"Of course not," I answered honestly. I had let her play with my Volvo's engine before and as much as it grieved me to admit it, she knew what she was doing. My passion for cars was probably the only thing I had in common with Rosalie apart from the obvious addiction to splendid sex.

"Do you want to see?" she said sensually as she approached my new car, bent over slightly in front of it and lifted the hood. Her derrière was pressing her skirt violently and her breasts were barely covered under the unbuttoned upper part of her shirt.

"Sure," I replied moving forward towards my car after looking at the magnificent tires she and Emmett had bought. I concentrated on the engine and found she had played with several parts, especially the water heat exchanger.

"Thanks," I said truthfully.

"You're welcome. Happy birthday," she said smiling widely.

She pulled the hood down again and looked around the very large garage. My Volvo was parked right next to my Vanquish and next to it was Rosalie's M3. My mother's Audi was between Carlisle's Mercedes and Emmett's Jeep empty spot, although there was still space for at least three more cars.

"It's a good thing our parents decided to expand the garage…" I said more to myself than to her.

"Yes, the cars would've never fitted in the older one. Especially after the coming Christmas," she giggled musically. "I believe Alice is asking for a Porsche and my brother wants a Ducati."

I nodded absentmindedly, thinking about Rosalie's current buoyant attitude. Ever since _that_ incident, my relationship with my exasperating stepsister had been difficult, almost scarcely cordial. She sensually straightened up her body and walked towards me before placing her delicate hands on my chest.

"You know, Edward…" she whispered softly. "As you're turning eighteen today I thought I might get you a special birthday present."

"Is that so?" I asked, raising one eyebrow and positioning both my hands around her waist and over the beginning of her round ass.

"Uh huh," she breathed against my lips before touching the tip of my nose with hers.

She leaned nearer and kissed me. I closed my eyes and responded Rosalie's kiss fervently, pressing her body roughly against my chest. My stepsister immediately opened her mouth for me, her slim tongue coming out of it invitingly. I let my tongue penetrate her mouth, the moist and warm of her breath enveloping it. My hands trailed up and down her legs and torso until I let them slip under her shirt, feeling the silky skin covering her stomach and back.

We parted our lips and caught our breaths, my hands still underneath her blouse, caressing the small of her back. Her frail hands slipped down my chest over my sweater and reached my belt. My cock twitched in anticipation as she continued her way down to my groin and cupped my crotch harshly.

"Would you like to give a handsel to the backseat of your new car?" she asked while rubbing my engorged dick over my pants.

"Sure," I replied, removing my hands from beneath her shirt and grabbing both of her ass cheeks. "Do you have condoms?" I questioned, the thought triggering the horrible memory of the last time I'd had sex with Rosalie. We both shivered lightly.

She didn't answer but detached her right hand from the front of my pants and removed two shiny round packages and her cell phone from the side pocket of her taut skirt. With her other hand she grabbed mine and pulled me closer to the rear of the car, opened the back door and sat on the leather backseat, her legs provocatively separated outside the car.

I stood in front of her between her extended legs admiring the glorious sight in front me. Her skirt was long enough to prevent me from seeing her underwear and the top part of her blouse was opened, the laced border of her white bra visible. I leaned over her and placed each of my hands on either side of her outer thighs and began moving them upward, pulling the tight blue skirt with them. Soon enough her skirt was at her hips and my hands could caress her bare legs, the skin underneath my fingertips silken soft.

My stepsister started kissing my throat and pulling my sweater upward, attempting to remove it. I lifted my arms to help her, my head going through the tight head hole, and tossed it aside afterwards. I started unbuttoning her shirt while placing kisses and licks in every inch of skin revealed while she hung her arms on my neck and back.

"Oh, Edward…" she moaned loudly, her back instinctively arching towards me.

My lips brushed the skin over her breasts and stomach until her shirt was completely open. My stepsister took her blouse off while I pulled her skirt over her belly and breasts until I reached her shoulders.

"Just tug it," she whispered as I couldn't get it past her head.

After forcibly removing her skirt, I pushed her even deeper inside the car and turned to close the door behind me. Supporting my weight on only one knee crossed over the seat between her legs, I inclined my body over her and seized her breasts over her white laced bra. I trailed my hands down her abdomen and touched the top of her white minuscule thong, the skin underneath it burning hot.

Rosalie unfastened my shirt and rubbed the planes of my hairless chest soothingly. Her hands glided down my abdomen and undid my belt and pants hastily, my stiff cock grateful for the release, stretching my boxers vigorously. I shook my shirt down my arms and threw it to the floor, the cloth landing over the two condoms.

My stepsister surrounded my waist with her arms and pulled down my pants and boxers in a swift movement. I finished removing my last part of clothing and my shoes while she moved over to the right side of the car, making space for me to sit.

My blood was rushing through my veins and painfully concentrating on my lower abdomen where I could feel the tip of my cock brushing my own stomach skin, my shaft potent and firm. I sat in the middle of the seat with my legs slightly opened. Rosalie kneeled next to me and directed her hand to my prominent surgation. Her fingers surrounded my cock, soft and sweaty. She stroked it several times and I closed my eyes, my head relaxing on the back of the seat. Soon my stepsister's fingers were joined by her humid tongue, the feeling of moisture sending an electric current to my brain that started at my dick.

"Oh, fuck!" I grunted throatily.

She stopped licking and rubbing my cock and I opened my eyes to see why, my crotch throbbing painfully. Rosalie stood up from her kneeling position and placed her hands on my neck while positioning her legs at either side of mine, grinding them tightly. She kissed me fiercely, our tongues alternating from inside my mouth to hers, while she lowered her coccyx and rubbed her cunt against my crotch over her thin panties.

Our breathing got heavier as her panties got wetter, the friction between my cock and her pussy suddenly decreasing as her burning juices soaked the thin fabric. I moved my lips to her neck and over her firm breasts. I noticed her bra was clutched at the front and proceeded to unclasp it, the white lace tickling my hand as I cupped her bust. I slid the straps down her arms and threw the undergarment over her shoulder.

Her round breasts were topped by dark pink nipples, not erect just yet. I stretched my hands and cupped her bare chest delicately at first but then I remembered Rosalie liked it rough. I put both her nipples between my thumb and forefinger respectively and started rubbing fiercely.

"Pinch them, Edward," she moaned and then licked my ear. "Pinch my nipples hard."

I complied and squeezed her nubs brusquely, the little rosy peaks coming to life beneath my touch. Underneath me, Rosalie was rubbing my crotch and balls in circular movements, increasing her tempo as I continued grinding her breasts.

"Ooh… Mmm… Yes…" my stepsister breathed.

I licked her neck and let the scent of her delicious perfume invade me, my cock pulsing uncontrollably against Rosalie's clothed cunt. I moved my right hand to the nape of her neck and grabbed a few strands of her hair, pulling it softly.

"Do you like this?" I asked looking at her blue eyes.

"Yes," she whispered and placed her thumb over my lower lip, parting my lips softly.

My tongue leaned out of my mouth and caressed her thumb. She then introduced it into my mouth and I began sucking it, my tongue swirling around her smooth finger. I took it out of my mouth and replaced it with her right breast, my teeth grazing her nipple carefully. A groaned escaped her now swollen lips. The abrasion between her pussy and my dick was heating my lower abdominal area even more, my need to fuck her overtaking any other desire in my mind.

I put both my hands on her hips and pulled her panties off to her bent knees, the transparent fluid coming out her wet cunt slithering down her inner thighs and sparkling with the little light that filtrated through the windows. She removed herself from over me and sat to my right, continuing to take off her minute thong, her legs up high in the air. I bent over the floor of the car and found the shimmering circular wrapping I was looking for.

After doing the routine check-up procedure as hastily as I could, I put the condom over the head of my swollen cock and pulled it down covering the rest of my length. Rosalie eyed me suspiciously but said nothing and took her former position over my legs. I placed each of my hands on her hips and pulled her down to my erect dick, her delicate hands on my shoulders. I removed my right hand and took the base of my shaft, adjusting it at what felt like her entrance.

With one swift movement, Rosalie let her whole weight drag her down around my cock, the warmth and tightness enveloping it quickly. She shut her eyes closed firmly, the pleasure of the penetration combined with the pain she must have felt by my large dick widening her insides without prior stretching.

"Mmm… Fuck!" she cried before slowly moving up and down my prick, the friction between her walls and my shaft raising the temperature of my balls.

I played with her breasts and ass cheeks while she pounded me, the sound of our bodies meeting echoing through the car accompanied by our moans and whimpers. I brushed my right hand over her wet smooth cunt, her clit prominent to my touch between her swollen hairless lips. I started circling the hood with my index finger, trying not to touch it directly as she moved vertically.

"Ugh! Do it more… it feels so good…. Mmm… Don't stop, Edward," she panted. "Please don't stop."

I continued stimulating her clit and she continued riding me, sweating rolling down her neck and between her breasts. I stuck out my tongue and licked a large drop sliding down her chest, the salty flavor of her perspiration making my salivary glands convulse. My stepsister caressed my shoulders and my neck, occasionally tangling her hands on my messy hair, my own sweat slithering down my temples and chest.

The temperature inside the car had risen considerably, the windows were fogged and our bodies were hot from the physical effort, although Rosalie was doing the entire work, supporting her weight on her hard thighs and arms. Her breasts were bouncing up and down rhythmically, the sound of their contact with my stepsister's abdomen adding up to the slopping noise coming from her cunt rubbing against my heated cock.

"Mmm… Yeah… Oh my God!" she moaned, her eyes closed and her face flushed.

My orgasm was building up inside of me, my burning cock deep inside Rosalie's taut pussy, her folds spread around the base of my shaft, her scorching juices dripping from inside of her. I tried hard not to come until she had reached her climax, concentrating on the twitching of my agonizing with pleasure balls.

"Oh fuck! Rose this is good!" I groaned loudly, placing my hands on her hips and pulling her up and down faster.

I could tell she was reaching her climax now, her body shivering uncontrollably and her numb limbs not being able to support her weight anymore, the movement of her hips slowing. She closed her eyes and blindly put her hands on my shoulder for support.

"I'm… going… to… come… soon… Edward…" she breathed softly while licking her lips lusciously, her chest wildly agitated.

"Don't stop! Don't stop now…. Oh shit! Oh Fuck!" I screamed while attempting to continue bouncing her up and down my dick.

I separated my backside from the back of the seat and surrounded her body with my arms, pressing her securely against me. Her breasts were right in front of my face, her erect nipples almost poking my eye. Rosalie's body shook with pleasure as she gave herself away to her impending orgasm, my arms supporting all of her weight now. My hips bucked up and down to continue with the friction and new perspiration drops were beginning to form in my legs and stomach.

"Yes! Fuck me!" she whispered in my ear. "Fuck me hard, Edward"

"Ooh… Fuck! Argghhh! Rose!" My groans were echoing throughout the car, louder than Rosalie's panting.

"I'm… Cumming…" she screamed one last time as her body convulsed wildly.

"Come for me, Rose," I panted. "Come for me."

As she climaxed, I could feel weak palpitations around my cock and within minutes of continued pounding I felt my testicles vibrate, sending an electric current and blood rush to the rest of my lower abdomen and my shaft.

"Grrr…. Fuck!" I grunted as my dick pulsated frantically and my hot cum surrounded my sensitive head, invading the top of the used condom. I reflexively continued pounding into her, gradually slowing the pace and force of each thrusts. Rosalie had gained some of her composure as I orgasmed and was now caressing my neck and hair soothingly.

I sighed contently at my release and pulled her up from me by the waist, withdrawing my entire length before lowering her again over my deflating dick. I grabbed her face with my hands harshly and brought it in front of mine, my lips dying to touch hers. We kissed passionately, her tongue massaging mine violently. I broke the kiss reluctantly and soon we were both catching our breaths.

"Thank you," I said between inhalations. "That was amazing."

"My pleasure," she responded cleverly.

A knock on the fogged window distracted me from looking at the satisfied smile on her sweaty face, her silky wavy blonde hair covering her breasts. I turned to look at the window and, sure enough, there was a shadow in the unmistakable form of a person on the outside. I reached for the button and pressed it for a brief moment as the automatic window rolled down until a slit of light was visible from the outside.

"Esme asked me to tell you we're leaving in twenty minutes." Jasper chuckled lightly. "Please be ready," he said while walking away from the car, the steps muffled but still audible on the concrete floor.

Rosalie sat right next to me and started putting on her underwear as I removed the used condom from my cock. Before I could try to clean it, she bent over yet again and tongued it one last time until it was clean. She put on her clothes faster than me as she had never stopped wearing her boots, grabbed her cell phone from the floor and got out of the car. After I finished zipping my pants and putting my sweater on I opened the door and stepped outside of my new Vanquish. She was waiting for me outside with her back leaned over the front passenger door.

"Happy birthday," she said again while approaching to give me a sweet peck on the mouth in a very uncharacteristic gesture for her.

"Thanks," I mumbled but she was already by the door.

I hurried up to my room on the third floor and took a quick cleansing shower. I entered my closet and chose the new designer originated outfit Alice had given me earlier today. I put on the light blue shirt, the black pants and jacket but decided to discard the yellow tie. After putting on the belt, socks and shoes, I brushed my hair with my fingers, leaving it in my characteristic disarray and sprinkled some cologne over me.

When I came back downstairs my mother and Carlisle were seating on the love seat of the living room, holding hands sweetly. He was wearing a dark blue suit, a white shirt and a crimson tie, the combination making him look blonder somehow. My mother was wearing a long blue cocktail dress supported by thin straps that moderately exposed her cleavage. Her long straight dark hair was falling delicately over her back, shoulders and breasts. On her neck a very big gem sparkled under the light, hanging from a thin silver-looking chain.

Before I could compliment my mother, Alice came strutting down the center of the living room with an exasperated look on her face, Jasper behind her holding a pink tie matching his dark gray striped suit. She was wearing a long black dress with a wide opening at the front, her legs and knees visible through the gap. Her torso was covered with alternations between black rhombuses and gaps revealing her white skin underneath, her breasts enclosed in two black triangles that hung in place due to two slim straps. My little sister had her hair in an elegant ponytail held together by a sparkly brooch, delicate curls at the end of her long dark brown hair.

"Oh, Alice, _please_…" Jasper whined looking at the pink tie and chasing Alice's back.

She turned around in a swirling movement and looked at his blue eyes, raising an eyebrow, crossing her arms in front of her chest and tapping the floor impatiently with her heel. "Fine," acquiesced Jasper and started knotting his tie around the neck of his shirt, sending me an exasperated look concentrating on the unbuttoned neck of my shirt and my non-present tie. Alice followed his gaze and immediately walked to me.

"And your tie?" she inquired trying unsuccessfully to smile honestly.

"I didn't feel like wearing one tonight," I said truthfully.

"_Really_?" she said giving me the same face she had given Jasper a minute ago.

"You know, sister" I whispered in her ear. "If you want me to wear a tie you'll have to give me a good enough motivation…" I trailed off.

I grinned as she gave me one last frustrated look and left with a silent "Ugh!" and Jasper following her closely, still knotting his tie. My parents stood up from the love seat and walked towards the coat hanger while an astounding-looking Rosalie came down the stairs.

She was wearing a strapless floor-length red evening dress that ended with wide crisp borders over her shoes. Her hair was her usual wavy, as I supposed she didn't have any time to spare, a few strands held near her temples by a beautiful jeweled barrette. She glided down the last steps and walked to stand at my side, a smug smile on her face as our parents turned around to look at us, coats hanging from their arms.

I gently placed my right hand at the small of Rosalie's back and turned to look as my fingers didn't meet the satin but her soft warm skin. Her dress was low cut, the beginning of her round ass barely covered. I looked back at our parents who were now wearing their coats, Carlisle a dark gray overcoat and my mother a black and thick fur coat. Staring at Rosalie and me she had an unmistakable '_they are so beautiful together'_ look on her face. Our parents had never understood why we hadn't worked our differences after the fight, but that was because they ignored the reason of our argument in the first place.

After putting my own overcoat and helping Rosalie into her white fur coat, we all headed towards the garage where Alice and Jasper were waiting already. I walked towards the passenger front door of my silver Volvo and opened it for one of my sisters to get in. Rosalie looked at me and then at Alice.

"I think I prefer the _backseat_," she said gliding inside the car through the back door Jasper had opened.

Jasper chuckled and I grinned too, my little sister looking at us without understanding the source of our amusement. She got into the front seat and I closed the door behind her, and then walked around the front of the car to get to the driver's seat. I started the engine and followed Carlisle's black Mercedes out of the garage and into the high way.

The two hour ride to Seattle was a quiet event except for Debussy's _Suite bergamasque_, the new collection of Cds Jasper had given me, playing soothingly on the background. When we left Forks it was still bright, rain pouring madly over the windows and windshield. We watched the sunset on the road and by the time we arrived at Seattle the night was pitch black.

I followed the GPS instructions and parked right next to Carlisle's car. I helped Alice out of the vehicle while Jasper assisted his sister. We entered the restaurant and after checking our coats in, followed the host that guided us to our private table deep inside the deluxe restaurant. Emmett was waiting at the circular table, wearing a black suit similar to mine, the shirt white and his tie blue. He stood up as soon as he saw us approaching and leaned over slightly to kiss my mother on the cheek and hug Carlisle. He greeted Alice and Jasper respectively and came closer to me.

"Happy birthday, bro," he said hugging me tightly and patting my back.

"Thanks," I managed to choke out, the force of his hug leaving me almost breathless.

After he released me, he moved towards Rosalie and placed his hands on her hips, leaning down to kiss her on the lips and whispering something in her ear that made her giggle nervously. I sat down between my mother and father and right in front of Jasper. Alice was at his right side and Rosalie at his other. Emmett was between his girlfriend and my mother.

The waiter came with the menus and we all ordered what we preferred, I wasn't really hungry but birthday dinners were a Cullen tradition unlikely to ever be broken, except for last year that I spent the whole night fucking Tanya. We had a special dinner the next day though. After the dishes arrived we all ate rather quietly, a few conversation lines being exchanged now and then. By the middle of the meal Carlisle proposed a toast on my behalf and we all raised our glasses. My father took a sip from his cup and I imitated him as we were both designated drivers.

"Emmett says he'll drive if you want to drink, dear," my mother whispered in my ear.

"Thanks, but that's not necessary," I said grinning at her. "Tell him I'd rather not get drunk on champagne…" I whispered to her trying to sound serious now. "Terrible hangover."

She just smiled at me and passed the message to my brother. He looked at me and shook his head in mock horror as my mother gave him my answer. After a few minutes I excused myself to go to the restroom and Emmett did the same and walked right behind me until we reached our destination.

"Thank you for the gift, by the way," I said as we reached the restroom door.

"Do you mean the accessories for your car or what happened inside of it?" he said laughing when we were inside.

"Did Rosalie tell you already?"

"No," he answered trying to be serious. "I got to hear the whole event."

"How so?" I asked trying to sound uninterested.

"Rosalie called me this morning and said she had a surprise for me," he told me while unzipping his pants as we had reached the urinals. "Then, while I was on my Contemporary Issues on Social Studies class I received a call from her phone and the only thing I could hear was moaning. At first I didn't know who she was with but then she said your name," he said smiling. I couldn't avoid the surprised expression that was surely plastered on my face as my brother told me he had listened to his girlfriend and me having sex. "It was pretty erotic and I got incredibly aroused…"

"Did you ditch then?" I inquired, curious as to whether he had masturbated listening to us.

"I couldn't," he answered shaking his head. "I wore the wireless headphone during the whole class and had to look at Mr. McArdle's ugly face every now and then to control my erection."

I laughed at this. Picturing my brother trying to dominate a tentigo in the middle of a classroom was somehow comical. Then, as I listened to the liquids go down the drain, a discomforting thought crossed my mind. I shot a glance at Emmett but he didn't look angry. I decided it was better to say it anyway.

"Since you and Rosalie are a couple, I suppose I should have asked for your permission…" I blurted out uncomfortably while zipping my pants again.

"Not at all. Rose and I haven't discussed exclusivity yet…" he said calmly. "Well, not taking into account I'm absent most of the nights now. I have a feeling the topic might come up tonight though." He grimaced at the prospect of his coming night.

"Are you sleeping at the house?" I asked while soaping my hands vigorously.

"Yes," he answered as he washed his hands as well. "I'll drive back on Sunday." He shook his head softly and chuckled. "You know, it's a good thing my girl is getting some," he whispered in a tone that seemed like the message was only for himself. "Better you than a creepy stranger," he continued, patting my back with his now dry hand.

"I believe this was just a special occasion event only," I said truthfully. "You know my relationship with Rosalie is awfully complicated."

"That's right…" he remembered. "Ever since that time neither of you like to talk about. I wonder what was that about…" he said the last part more to himself than me.

"She never told you?" I questioned, astounded by the fact that she hadn't shared that with him. I had told Alice, after all.

"No," he responded immediately. "That's a very delicate subject for her so I stopped asking after a while."

"Oh," I said, lacking of a better expression.

"Will you tell me?" His eyes shining with hope for the slightest moment.

"You know I don't feel comfortable talking about it either," I stated, looking away from his dark brown eyes. Emmett and Alice had gotten my mother's eyes while I had gotten my father's green orbs.

"Okay," he whispered defeated. "Although I have to admit I'm pleased it didn't work between you two. I wouldn't have Rose now if that hadn't happened."

"Rosalie and I have incompatible characters," I affirmed coldly. "It wouldn't have lasted."

"You don't know that. Maybe if whatever happened hadn't, you'd still be together," he said, clearly wondering of how that situation would've been.

"Trust me, it wouldn't have worked either way," I declared dismissively over my shoulder as I reached for the door to the inside of the luxurious restaurant again.

The rest of the night was uneventful except for my mother's and Carlisle's hands caressing my thighs hazardously close to my crotch, my dick starting to tickle uncomfortably. Apparently this was not the only action developing underneath the table as Rosalie giggled anxiously every now and then while Emmett tried to look serious, his hands nowhere to be seen.

We exited the restaurant and Alice and Jasper rode home back with me since Rosalie went with Emmett on his Jeep. During our way back to Forks, my little sister and my stepbrother exchanged lustful glances through the rearview mirror, Alice's hands caressing her thighs softly every so often.

I parked my Volvo in my usual spot, Emmett's Jeep already in the garage and Carlisle's Mercedes right behind me. I got out of the car while Jasper opened Alice's door for her, the provocative glances continuing without the mirror now. We walked to the living room and found Rosalie and my brother embraced in a passionate kiss, their clothes an obvious hindrance for what they'd be doing on her room soon enough. Jasper coughed loudly and laughed. My mother and father entered the room holding hands and she was blushing sweetly. I moved to Carlisle's side and hugged him.

"Thanks for everything, dad," I said looking at my mother over his shoulder.

"You're very welcome, son," he whispered in my ear and then let me go.

I reached for my mother to hug her too while Carlisle said good night to the rest of my siblings. After that, our parents left, his hand around my mother's waist and trailing down her ass gently. Jasper hugged me good night too after wishing me happy birthday yet again. Alice did the same, pressing her body forcefully against mine, her breasts caressing my chest over my shirt and jacket.

"Happy birthday, brother," she whispered in my ear.

"It would have been happier if you had given me what I _really_ wanted from you…" I told her a little too loudly.

"Good night, Edward," she grunted dismissively, obviously annoyed by my insistence. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett laughed.

"Man! You are _so_ pussy whipped…" Emmett said between chuckles after Jasper and Alice left.

"I can't be pussy whipped because I haven't had that pussy _yet,_" I said a little sourly.

Rosalie and Emmett laughed even harder and then hugged me each as we had reached the door for my stepsister's room on the second floor. I said good night and headed for my room on the upper floor while taking my jacket off. I opened the door and sat down on my leather sofa, my head tilted backwards and my eyes closed.

Another year had passed and I hadn't fucked Alice, _yet again_. Sure, it had been a very good birthday considering I didn't currently have a girlfriend and still managed to have incredible sex with one of the sexiest women I've ever met. I had my issues with Rosalie but I couldn't deny she was absolutely gorgeous. I wondered why she had finally decided to have sex with me again. Not that I had ever asked after _that_ day. A timid knock on the door took me out of my reverie.

"Come on in," I said without bothering to ask who it was or opening my eyes.

I knew it was a woman because her heels tapped on the floor as she walked towards the sofa and sat down next to me, the movement light and gentle. I opened my eyes and saw Alice with her legs crossed, one over the other, visible inside the gap of her dress. I raised an eyebrow, merrily surprised by her presence.

"What?" she asked smiling. "Can't I pay my elder brother a little night visit?" she whispered saucily.

"Of course you can," I replied closing my eyes again. "You're always welcome in my room."

She giggled. "Good to know."

I felt her hand on my thigh, moving relaxingly and gaining space towards my crotch. Her touch sent my palpitations on frenzy, my lower abdomen starting to heat up uncontrollably. She continued rubbing my leg during several minutes, our breathings the only sounds heard inside the room. After a long pause, she coughed uncomfortably.

"So…" she said nervously. "Eighteen, huh? Now you can't fuck minors without the risk of penal consequences… How do you feel?" she inquired jokingly.

"Appalled," I answered dramatically. "Although I think the age of consent in Washington is sixteen…" I added matter-of-factly. "You're seventeen, right?" I asked chuckling and trying to sound distracted while grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to me.

She just giggled in response, placing her head on my shoulder. I caressed her left cheek with my right hand and put my index finger under chin, forcing her to look at me. Her big brown eyes met mine and I could see anxiety in them, anticipation leaking through her middling femme-fatal charade.

I moved my face closer and crushed her lips to mine. My tongue went inside her mouth impatiently, a minty breeze enveloping it immediately. Alice had brushed her teeth before coming to my room and now her cool breath was entering my hot mouth causing me to shiver. I tried to lay her on her back over the sofa but she resisted, placing her palms over my chest and pushing insistently, our lips never parting.

She kept refusing my advances and I was feeling frustrated, my hands moving up her dress, slithering on her thighs. My little sister suddenly broke our kiss and smiled brightly before kneeling on the floor between my legs, her eyes never leaving my swollen crotch. She stretched her trembling fingers and reached my belt, her movements hesitant.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes," she said honestly. "I've never done this before," she added blushing.

"You've never performed fellatio before?" I asked skeptically. I was sure I'd seen her go down on Carlisle the night she lost her virginity, that occasion at the very least.

"That's not what I meant," she said smiling and sliding the straps of her dress down her arms.

My little sister cupped her own breasts with both her hands before pushing the upper part of her dress down completely. She squeezed her bare chest hard and pinched her rosy peaks until they were completely erect. My surgation was painfully growing as I watched Alice play with herself. I reached out to caress her breasts myself and she moaned as I rubbed her aureoles, the stiff rough texture stimulating my fingertips and palms.

She started unfastening my belt and unbuttoning my pants, touching my crotch repeatedly. Alice pulled my pants and underwear down to the floor and I lifted my hips to help her. She then took my dick in her right hand and stroked it firmly. My cock wasn't completely erect but not entirely flaccid either.

After moving her hand up and down my shaft, my little sister stuck out her tongue in front of my dick's head and licked it once, an electric shot running through my veins and concentrating on my length. She brushed her tongue up and down my cock for several minutes, saliva rolling down to my testicles and ass.

"Oh, fuck Alice!" I grunted, the vision of my little sister sucking my length arousing me extremely.

She smiled mischievously and caressed her breasts again before putting my dick between her cleavage, pushing her tits against one another. Alice started humping against me, moving her breasts up and down my heating throbbing cock. I looked several times as my head appeared and disappeared between my little sister's soft bosoms.

"Mmmm… You're fucking my tits!" she moaned looking at me in the eyes.

The saliva my sister had so purposely used as a lubricant was now dry against my shaft and her breasts, the friction between them painful, the thrusting becoming harder. I stretched my hands forward and grabbed her waist, pulling her body closer to me and placing her round teats in front of my mouth. I licked along the line between her breasts with as much saliva I cut put and tasted the salty flavor of my own pre-cum on her skin.

"Oh, Edward…" she whispered, tangling her hands on my sweaty hair.

I sucked her nipples roughly, another whimper leaving her lips as I gently bit one. She lowered herself again and resumed rubbing her teats against my now excruciatingly erect shaft. Soon my saliva started drying as well and I was pretty sure Alice could feel it too, the friction becoming unbearable. She lowered her head, her chin pressed against her chest and licked her lips seductively before touching the head of my dick with her moist tongue, inserting the tip on my sore hole. I wave of pleasure rolled down my spine.

"I want to fuck you, Alice…" I cried. "Let me fuck you!"

"I'll let you fuck my hot… wet… little… mouth… now…" she said teasingly between licks.

Alice removed my cock from between her breasts and shoved it into her mouth, the humidity marvelously satisfying. She started pumping up and down her head, her right hand holding the base of my prick firmly while her left hand caressed my testicles, occasionally pulling them tightly.

My little sister looked at me and raised the forefinger of her left hand and licked it thoroughly, her tongue swirling around it in the same circular movements she did with my prick on her mouth. She lowered her finger and resumed suctioning my cock, stimulating the base of my head. I suddenly felt a pressure below my balls, my little sister's slippery finger entering my asshole slowly.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, shit!" I grunted as her finger moved in and out of my butt.

"Mmmmgggh…" she moaned with my dick inside her mouth.

With my ass stretching and my little sister with her mouth full of my cock, I couldn't hold on any longer. Alice's closed eyes in ecstasy pulled me over the edge, my testicles rising to my body and my muscles tensing in anticipation. My heartbeat pounded in my ears in a desynchronized action with my agitated breathing, perspiration rolling down my chest and all over my legs, making the leather sofa beneath them slippery.

"I'm cumming…." I grunted throatily, bucking my hips at her. "Arrgggh!"

"Come… all… over… me… Edward!" she moaned taking my dick out of her mouth and stroking it in strong hasty movements.

My burning seed spluttered out of me and landed on Alice's lips, breasts, nipples and neck. She tongued her lips and purred softly while rubbing the rest of my cum on her sweaty bosoms. I lifter her up by the waist and sat her on my naked lap. I kissed her fiercely, tasting myself on her mouth. I moved my right hand up her thigh until I reached her soaked heated pussy, not at all surprised by her lack of panties. She removed my hand urgently, placing it over my bare knee.

"I want you to come too," I whined.

"No no," she said sternly, motioning her index finger from one side to the other in front of my eyes. "It's your birthday… This is all about _you_," she added tapping the tip of my nose delicately.

"You've given me the best birthday present today…" I whispered in her ear as I brushed my fingertips on her cheek and along her jaw line.

She chuckled. "We'll see if you think so tomorrow after you've taken your Vanquish for a ride."

I rolled my eyes and smiled while I pressed her body against mine. I knew this was as much as I was going to get for now and decided to pull her dress back up, the black cloth triangles covering her round breasts again, the straps hung delicately on her shoulders. My real passing to adulthood, my twenty first birthday, was only three years away. I could wait till then, hoping to get the ultimate present at that more significant date.

"Good night, brother," she said quietly after I finished dressing her again.

She stood up and arranged her dress into a less compromising appearance, flattening the wrinkles over the fabric on her abdomen and back. Alice walked towards the door without one glance back, her heels tapping on the wooden floor.

"Um, Alice?" I asked standing up and walking up to her.

She turned around and was startled by my sudden proximity. I put my hands around her waist and leaned down to kiss her softly, first a sweet peck on the lips and then inserted my tongue for a brief moment, the savor of my cum still on her mouth.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear as I caressed her cheek softly.

"I love you too," she murmured back, placing her hands around my neck and hugging me tightly before walking to the door, closing it behind her.


	4. Message not a new chapter

Hi everyone,

Before you take out all the torches and pitchforks and start chasing me around, I just want to say I'm sorry. I know I've been absent for over a year. The following is the lamest excuse ever but it is true anyway: I have the biggest, most terrifying, don't-want-to-go-out-of-my-bedroom writer's block. Please notice the present tense, I'm still not over it. I've been struggling a lot with it, I can't even write my assignments for the university, can you believe it? Anyway, I just decided I'm not going to let it get bigger and the only solution I came up with is writing, whether I feel like it or not. So please, bear with me if the story takes a turn in the wrong direction, it just means I'm really depressed. So, yes, for everyone who sent reviews asking what was going to happen (those reviews made my day many days…cacophony included), I AM going to continue with the story. And God help me if I don't feel I'm corrupting young minds out there. Dante's inferno won't be punishment enough, I just hope I have a little space somewhere near Sade's realm or Bataille's dwelling...

So that's it… I'm busy with exams right now but hopefully you'll see a chapter the week after the following week or something… Keep your fingers crossed and send good inspirational vibes; I'll feel them for sure.

Thanks a lot for supporting my deviations and maintaining an interest in this story,

Me

PS: Can you recommend any well-written lemony stories? Please let me know, I'm looking for inspiration.


End file.
